


even through foggy glasses i can see the stars in your eyes

by VeenaJ17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Glasses, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is a sweetheart, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is also whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, Winter, just cute, meet cute, woozi in glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeenaJ17/pseuds/VeenaJ17
Summary: Jihoon didn't ask to wake up late, didn't ask to miss the last evening bus, and didn't ask to under-dress on the day of an unforgiving winter storm. So the "Ask and you shall receive" line is pretty bogus. Although, this whole day of misfortune might be worth it if he is able to see the man who saved him and his starry eyes more often.





	even through foggy glasses i can see the stars in your eyes

Jihoon doesn’t think he has felt colder in his life. Not once, in all 20 years of walking this earth, has he felt the cold he does now. His jeans were no longer doing anything for him except for letting wind up his legs, his poorly chosen tennis shoes practically soaked due to walking through drifts of snow, not only ruining his shoes but also his socks, his toes nearly floating in his scrappy shoes due to the amounts of melted snow within them. And to top it all off, the only protection he had from the freezing wind and blowing snow was a flimsy jacket, not even close to being sufficient for winter weather, but it was all he could find in the hurry he was in that morning. No gloves, no hat, just his glasses to protect his eyes - which did no real protecting if you asked Jihoon.

“What a day this has been…” Jihoon muttered through his chattering teeth. Jihoon wasn’t embarrassed to be talking outloud to himself walking down the sidewalk, since there wasn’t another soul in sight. “Late to one class, didn’t finish my final project for another, stayed way too late at the library and missed the last bus. So I’m stuck walking home on one of the coldest days of the year. Just perfect.”

It definitely hasn’t been one of Jihoon’s best days. Especially now, as he slowly started to lose feeling in his fingers. No matter how far he shoved his hands into his coat pockets it didn’t help, they were still encased in the wind’s freezing touch. His ears had lost all meaning a few blocks back, his black hair too flimsy and short to even brush the tips of his ears. Even if his hair was long enough to cover his ears, the wind was so intense and constant that the strands would be floating away from his head the entire time.

As Jihoon marched down the city sidewalk he played with the idea, several times, of stopping somewhere. Whether a restaurant, cafe, even a bookstore; just somewhere that he could get out of the blowing cold. But he always talked himself out of it, convincing himself that he was almost home and that he could make it. He was heavily regretting those decisions and truly hating himself for not stopping because now he could barely feel any of his limbs. One thing he could feel was his stomach, and it was rumbling loud and clear for anyone near enough to hear and Jihoon grumbled along with it. He quickened his steps as much as he could with the feeling left in his legs and hardened his determination to make it to the warmth of his home.

As he walked Jihoon’s glasses started to fog up, just like a windshield when you first get in your car on a cold winter morning. Add that to the snow and water that were constantly leaving streaks across the fragile glass and you could say that Jihoon no longer had the gift of sight. Jihoon muttered and cursed under his breath as he slowly dragged his hands out of his pockets. He stared at his hands, observing how red they were and wondered if he would even be able to bend his fingers. He had to give it a shot though, so he raised his arms, cold and snow blowing into his sleeves, and grabbed his glasses, pulling them down off his nose. Jihoon’s sight went from slightly visible to a world of blur once he took off his glasses and he nearly slipped. Jihoon blinked a couple times, squinting a bit, but it did no use. Jihoon still had a little sight without his glasses - only a miniscule bit - but with the dark night sky and blowing snow, he was practically blind.

Jihoon was dreading this next step most of all. Using what little control of his fingers he had left Jihoon gripped his jacket’s zipper and pulled down. Immediately a piercing wind blew through the opening zip and right under Jihoon’s white long sleeve, breezing over Jihoon’s skin and racking his body with an aggressive shiver. Jihoon cried out in sorrow as he completely unzipped his jacket. As quickly as possible he dropped his hands down so he could wipe off his glasses with his shirt. He wished he could use his jacket but the material would only smear the snow and blur his glasses more. Wind continued to blow up Jihoon’s chest when he grabbed the fabric of his shirt and Jihoon cursed himself.

“I hate this I hate this I hate this,” he kept muttering to himself as he attempted to clear off his windows to the world. After a minute Jihoon raised his arm, squinting as he brought the specs closer to his face. Jihoon could just barely make out the thin golden wiring of his wide glasses, seeing smudges near the top instead of the thick black rim that was there. Every second Jihoon was losing more feeling from his fingers so he knew he had to finish up fast, questioning if there was any warmth left in his pockets for his hands to return to.

Jihoon was going to attempt to clean off the glass some more when he suddenly felt himself slip on a patch of ice, his foot darting out in front of him. His arms flailed about him as he tried to find dry pavement with only his feet, which was impossible since he couldn’t see and there was no longer any pavement around without ice and snow covering every inch. Finally Jihoon found his balance again after slipping around in a circle. He stood still for a moment, letting out a sigh before something slammed into his back, sending Jihoon to the ground.

Jihoon was really regretting his life choices as he laid face first in snow, jacket open wide and snow seeping through his shirt, feeling his last senses of touch vanish with the tireless winter wind. He almost would have convinced himself to just lay there and see what would happen if he hadn’t started to feel something pulling at his shoulder. He tried to ignore the persistent movement until he started to hear someone’s voice.

“Oh my god, oh no. Hello? Can you hear me? Oh god is he unconscious? Oh no…”

Somehow Jihoon managed to bend his arms and force his face out of the snow, sucking in a freezing breath, having no feeling in his face and sporting a dull pain on the back of his head. He truly did not like this situation.

“Oh thank god! Are you ok?” came the voice beside Jihoon. It sounded lower than Jihoon’s, but only a bit, forcing the boy to assume it was a man trying to help him. Jihoon felt extremely out of place in this moment. He attempted to wipe the snowflakes off his face, also trying to move onto his knees, not that he could feel them anyways. Jihoon was barely able to feel his fingertips as he scrubbed at his eyes. It was then that Jihoon remembered that the man had asked him a question.

Craning his head to the side Jihoon tried his hardest to focus his eyes on the person directly beside him, which reminded him he no longer held his glasses. The straining was no use, he couldn’t see a single feature on the man’s face; the only thing he could make out was a red smudge, then a line of black over a white circle, indicating that the man either had some wild hair color or Jihoon’s head got hit harder than he thought.

Apparently Jihoon took too long to answer, since the man restated his question, asking, “Are you ok?”

“Uh,” Jihoon tried first, having trouble speaking through his constantly chattering teeth. “I-I believe so. Yeah, I think-k I am.”

The man let out a sigh, his blurred form slouching. “Thank god,” he breathed out, then continued. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you before I opened the door. I only realized you were out here after it hit you.”

So  _ that’s _ what hit me? Jihoon thought.

“I’m really very sorry!” the man said once more.

“I-It’s alright. You d-didn’t mean to-o,” Jihoon stuttered out.

“Here, let me help you up,” the man suddenly said. Jihoon watched the unfocused figure grow taller before he felt his hands being grabbed. Jihoon’s arms were suddenly being tugged upon and he was launched to his feet. The second his soles met the ground though he slipped a little. An involuntary screech left Jihoon’s throat before he felt himself pulled forward. He bumped into something, quickly realizing it was the kind stranger, and realizing even faster that he didn’t know what to do being so close to another man.

“Man it’s pretty slippery out here,” the man stated.

“Yeah,” was all Jihoon managed out. He removed his hands from the man’s grip and slowly stepped back, careful of ice that could be behind him. He just needed a bit of space from the mysterious man. It was then that Jihoon realized, while glancing around his blurry feet, that he would not be able to find his glasses unless he wanted to reenact a scene from Scooby Doo when Velma lost her glasses. Instead of doing that and thus freezing his fingers to the point of being unusable, he looked in the general direction of the other man.

“Excuse me, um, do you see my glasses anywhere?” Jihoon hesitated, looking around at the purely white ground. “I’m practically blind without them, so everything just looks kind of…white.”

“Oh, umm,” the man hummed, his blurry colorful head tilting forward, signaling to Jihoon that the man was looking down. After just a moment the man exclaimed, “There!”

“Where?” Jihoon asked, hurriedly turning around in the direction he believed the man was looking.

“Watch out!” the man suddenly yelled and Jihoon’s shoulders were roughly seized and pulled on. Jihoon yelped as he fell back into his previous position, against the man who had very nearly jerked him right off his feet. Jihoon was scared to move, still not sure why he was stopped in his tracks so violently. So he stayed where he was, leaning back slightly against what he assumed was the man’s chest with hands still holding his upper arms firmly.

“W-What?” Jihoon managed to get out.

“You almost stepped on your glasses,” the man stated. Jihoon blinked for a few moments, his eyelashes frozen together.

“Oh,” Jihoon mumbled.

“You still can’t see them, can you?” the man asked. Jihoon didn’t realize how close he was to the other man until he spoke, a warm puff of air grazing Jihoon’s ear, making him shiver. He was glad that it was too cold for his face to heat up, because his face would most definitely be burning red at this point. Jihoon stepped forward carefully, not wanting to slip but needing some space. He glanced around at the ground only seeing sheets of white.

“No,” Jihoon muttered, getting upset. He was blind, freezing and hungry, and there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

“Let me,” the man said. Jihoon turned around, seeing the dark blur duck down. Just a moment later the man was upright once more. If Jihoon squinted enough he could see the man holding something. “Here,” the man huffed, holding his hand out. Jihoon reached his hand up, attempting to grab what was in the man’s hand.

Never again would Jihoon bare to listen to his friends complaining about being cold. Not until they experience what it’s like to try and grab a hold of something so small and easily breakable as glasses with a hand as red as Rudolph’s nose and frozen solid with no nerves left to control. Jihoon tried for too long to try and grab the specs, using every brain cell still functioning to try and even pinch the end of the arm. Unfortunately for him, he could barely even get them to twitch.

“Hey, are you ok?” the man asked, breaking the silence between the two. Jihoon didn’t really know how to answer him. Simultaneously he felt his brain slowly shutting down as his body slowly started to freeze from the inside out.

“Um…just, cold,” was what he came up with. Jihoon heard soft laughter from the man in front of him.

“How cold could you be that you can’t move your fingers?” he questioned. Jihoon suddenly felt the man grab his hand. The hand was warm and soft and cradled the back of Jihoon’s hand, his thumb wrapping around and pressing a hot spot into Jihoon’s palm.

“Oh my god,” the man gasped. “You’re not just cold, you’re freezing!” Jihoon heard crunching snow, but wasn’t able to make the man out as he took a step back and observed Jihoon fully, taking in his poor choices of winter clothing.

It was a moment before Jihoon started getting impatient, a headache starting to form from the concentration of trying to see. “Can I have my glasses please?” he asked desperately.

“Oh right!” Jihoon waited for the feeling of the thin wiring in his hand, but instead he heard the man say, “Here, let me help.” Jihoon was confused for a moment before something came into his line of vision and grew closer and closer before he realized the man was putting his glasses on for him. Jihoon’s eyes screwed shut as the familiar feeling of his glasses’ arms dragged across his skull until they were comfortably resting behind his ears and the bridge was firmly set on his nose. Jihoon opened his eyes, blinking and adjusting his sight as the world was finally in clear focus before looking up and freezing on the spot - in an entirely different manner.

Jihoon’s eyes locked with a pair of the prettiest, darkest brown eyes he thinks he has ever seen in his life. They were a small shape, a lot like his, but at this moment they were wide and round and staring right back at Jihoon with an odd intensity. The strong wind that was momentarily forgotten to Jihoon blew right between the two, blowing the man’s bangs that weren’t hidden by his dark red hat across his forehead. The man’s arms were still raised, holding the hinges of Jihoon’s glasses in place. Jihoon couldn’t help but stare at the man in front of him, with the contrast between his sharp jawline and perfectly chubby cheeks, and his high cheekbones and those eyes…

“Sorry about that.”

Jihoon internally shook his head at the sound of the man’s voice. Jihoon was so out of it he hadn’t realized the man’s arms had lowered. He was just too focused on the smile the man was giving him, his cheeks shifted upwards and squished his lower eyelids towards the top ones. He hadn’t even caught what the man had said.

“W-What?” Jihoon stuttered out. The man’s smile grew and Jihoon found the wind wasn’t the reason he was having trouble taking in a good breath.

“Sorry I took so long to put your glasses on,” the man restated.

“Oh, it’s alright,” Jihoon said, in a normal way for the first time in a while. “I wouldn’t have been able to do it on my o-own.” The cold was starting to get to Jihoon again, his momentary distraction fading and the feeling of freezing into a block of ice returning with full force.

“Right! Cause you’re coming down with frostbite as we speak,” the man joked. “If you don’t mind me asking, why are you walking around so underdressed? It is literally a blizzard out right now! Are you-”

“Yes, I’m insane,” Jihoon cut him off. “And it’s a l-long st-story.” A massive shiver shook Jihoon’s entire body and his teeth chattered painfully.

“Are you actually ok? That was a big shiver,” the man stated. “How long have you been walking?”

“Um.” Jihoon had to take a moment to think, finding it hard to remember. It felt like days to him. “A mile. Maybe two? I c-can’t really remem-ber.”

“You’ve been walking in this weather for two miles!?” the man exclaimed. “How are you still on your feet?”

The smallest smile pulled the corner of Jihoon’s lips. “I honestly d-don’t know. I can’t really feel anything an-n-ymore.”

“Are you serious?” the man asked incredulously. The man swiftly took off his glove and reached down, grabbing Jihoon’s hand. He pressed his nail gently into Jihoon’s palm. “Can you feel this?”

If Jihoon hadn’t been staring down at the man holding his hand and pushing his nail into it he wouldn’t have known it was happening. He stared down with wide eyes, not realizing how bad it had really gotten. “No…no I can’t,” he said quietly.

“You can’t?” the man asked, his eyebrows lowering. “That’s not good. Can you walk?”

“Yeah, I th-think so,” Jihoon answered. He turned away from the man, teeth chattering, and tried bending his knees, wobbling a couple steps before he found out he truly couldn’t control them anymore. He stopped walking before he could fall but ended up slipping on some ice. Jihoon quickly took steps back to get off the ice but the steps ended up being too much for his weakening legs and they buckled beneath him. Jihoon’s sudden descent to the ground was halted by arms hooking beneath his and hoisting him away from the ice and back on his feet.

“Jeez, you’re in worse shape than I thought!” the man pronounced, stepping around Jihoon in order to face him.

“I didn’t realize ei-either.” Jihoon had gotten to a point of being so numb that he wasn’t even sure he was cold anymore. Everything had lost feeling and he was so frozen over that he almost felt warm. He knew it was the worst way to feel in this situation, but he couldn’t help but relax his body and welcome the warmth he so desperately desired. What he didn’t realize was how relaxed he let his overly numb body get until he was slumped against the man’s chest.

“Hey, are you ok?” the man asked worriedly. Jihoon had lost count of how many times the man had asked him that.

“Yeah, yeah…I’m fine,” Jihoon answered. His voice sounded almost tired, it was even scaring himself, but in his state he couldn’t do much about it.

“You don’t seem fine at all,” the man countered.

“I am I am,” Jihoon tried to convince him. “I can make it home. For sure.”

“How far do you live?”

“About a…couple miles maybe.”

“Couple  _ miles _ ?” the man cried. “No way. I can’t let you try and get home while you’re like this.”

“No no I can make it,” Jihoon mumbled. He tried his best to get his feet flat on the ground beneath him, pushing away from the man and wobbling. The man wasn’t having it though, holding Jihoon’s shoulders in a firm grasp.

“Please, let me help you. You won’t make it another block like this,” the man pleaded. Jihoon looked up at the man then. Even through his foggy glasses he could see the sincerity the man had and figured it could be a lot worse then having a handsome man insisting to help him out.

“Ok,” Jihoon muttered, swaying dangerously for a moment before the man snaked an arm around Jihoon’s waist, draping one of the smaller boy’s arms around his shoulder.

“I’m Soonyoung by the way,” the man randomly said as he secured Jihoon in his grasp. “What’s your name?”

“J-Jihoon.”

“Alright Jihoon, let’s get you inside.”

Soonyoung’s arm gave a strip of warmth along Jihoon’s back and he unconsciously leaned closer to it, crumpling up the man’s jacket in his hand. Jihoon tried his best to carry his own weight but he still couldn’t use his legs. Soonyoung lifted Jihoon barely an inch, making it easier for Jihoon to slide his heavy legs along beneath him. Jihoon allowed himself to be dragged along beside the other man, not sure where he was being taken. The thought occurred to him to ask Soonyoung where they were going, but the sound of a little jingle moments after they started walking interrupted his short-term thoughts and then a wave of air, warm as an early summer day, gushed from an unknown source. Jihoon took a shaky breath at the warmth that blew over his exposed skin and he had a sudden urge to do anything in his immobile power to get more.

“Warm…” Jihoon mumbled.

“I know bud, we’ll get you warm soon,” Soonyoung said softly, comforting the still frozen boy he was dragging beside him. Then he suddenly yelled, “Minghao! You still here?”

Jihoon, curious as to who ‘Minghao’ was, numbly raised his head, finally taking in his surroundings. It appeared Soonyoung had taken him into some kind of cafe. A long counter lined a brick wall with countless coffee makers stationed upon it, chalkboards hanging above the counter with colorful writing pronouncing all the different kinds of coffee, various desserts and daily pastries that were available. Then from an archway in the corner leading to the back of the shop a tall man hurried through, his coat unzipped, one glove on one hanging out of his pocket.

“Soonyoung, didn’t you already leave?” the man, most likely who Soonyoung referred to as Minghao said. The man’s eyebrows furrowed when he saw Jihoon. “What’s going on?”

“Minghao, can you start up one of the machines?” Soonyoung asked. When Minghao didn’t move, Soonyoung asked “Please!?” rather urgently. Minghao immediately moved behind the bar and empty glass displaying cases, pressing some buttons on one of the coffee makers. Jihoon’s mind wasn’t all there at the moment, still frozen from the bitter outside world, so he only vaguely heard the hum of a coffee machine as he was dragged across the wooden floors. An obnoxious scraping noise sounded throughout the homey space before Jihoon felt himself being slightly manhandled, his knees bending before his butt met a cushioned chair. Once he was securely seated Soonyoung pulled away. Jihoon, despite now being in a warm environment, still felt ice running through his veins. And with the loss of Soonyoung’s warmth he shivered for the uptenth time that night, rubbing his hands along his useless jacket in hope for some sort of friction.

“Oh, here,” Soonyoung muttered. He tugged off Jihoon’s jacket, getting protests and more shivers from the boy, before whipping off his heavier winter coat and helping Jihoon’s arms into the sleeves. The coat was a bit too big for Jihoon, so when Soonyoung zipped it, it went all the way up under his nose. Soonyoung wasn’t taking any chances though, so he left Jihoon like that. Soonyoung then pulled off his hat, tugging it onto Jihoon’s head, cautious of his glasses as he covered Jihoon’s ears.

“Put your hands in the pockets,” Soonyoung commanded. Jihoon somehow managed to wiggle his hands into the pockets, his body slumping in the wooden chair.

“Good,” Soonyoung sighed and turned away from the still shivering boy. He strode behind the counter, where Minghao was standing thoroughly confused. As Soonyoung neared him Minghao stepped his lanky form closer.

“Who is that?” he asked under his breath. “Why is he here? We’re closed Soonyoung.”

“I know I know,” Soonyoung said. He pushed Minghao over slightly and stood in front of the machine, grabbing a clean mug and beginning a brew.

“Soonyoung-”

“When I was leaving I hit someone with the door and when I went out I found him,” Soonyoung motioned toward the bundled form of Jihoon, “lying face first in the snow. He was barely dressed for the weather and absolutely  _ freezing _ when I helped him up, said he’d been walking for a few miles.”

“In this weather?” Minghao interrupted, his voice incredulous.

“Yes! He was shaking uncontrollably and I’m pretty sure he has some mild frostbite, but he kept insisting that he could make it home. Now Hao, please.” Soonyoung turned to his friend and co-worker, eyes wide. “Don’t tell the boss. I will deal with it and pay anything if he asks, but I couldn’t just leave Jihoon to walk home with how cold he already was. I just couldn’t.” Soonyoung shook his head, turning back to the machine and listening to the comforting hum that resounded from it. Jihoon on the other hand, left behind at one of the many scattered tables within the coffee shop, wasn’t focused on what the two other men were saying. He was trying too hard to feel his limbs once more.

Minghao sighed and looked at Soonyoung. “You’re too big-hearted for your own good, you know that Soonyoung?” Minghao said, lighthearted. Soonyoung looked up at his friend with a grin. “Fine. I won’t say anything. But I’m not going to stick around, ok?”

“That’s fine. I’ll take care of the shop,” Soonyoung said. “Thanks Minghao.” Minghao just smiled, slapping Soonyoung’s shoulder before shaking his head and departing from his workplace. When the jingle above the door had quieted Soonyoung turned back to Jihoon, who had slumped further into his borrowed coat, eyes closed.

“Jihoon?” Soonyoung called. Jihoon’s eyes fluttered open and he raised his head, looking to Soonyoung. “I should have asked before, but do you like coffee?”

Jihoon pulled a hand from one of the pockets and managed to push his slipping glasses back up his nose. With his mouth still covered by the jacket he nodded. Soonyoung asked if Jihoon wanted anything in it but he said he just liked it black.

A couple minutes later and Jihoon watched as Soonyoung carefully balanced a cup of coffee back over to him, steam rolling from the top. Jihoon’s stomach grumbled at the idea of merely  _ anything _ going into it. Jihoon wiggled his head till his chin was freed from inside the coat and raised his arms eagerly, reaching for the burning warmth being presented to him. Soonyoung couldn’t help the small grin that splayed over his face before dodging the small hands reaching out to him and sliding the coffee onto the table, not spilling a single drop. Jihoon immediately reached for the mug but Soonyoung lightly grabbed his hands. Despite Jihoon now being inside and bundled up Soonyoung was still shocked at how cold his fingers were.

“Hang on there Jihoon,” Soonyoung warned. “It’s still really hot. I know you’re cold but you have to be careful.”

“I just want to hold it,” Jihoon insisted, pulling his hands from Soonyoung’s grasp and wrapping his fingers around the insulated mug. What Jihoon wasn’t expecting was pain, and not just a burn from holding a hot object, but something more intense. He yelped momentarily and zipped his hands away with so much force his chair rocked back slightly.

“Jihoon!” Soonyoung exclaimed. “I told you to be careful!”

“I know but…” Jihoon was staring at his fingertips. “I thought the heat would help.”

“If you hadn’t been walking outside for so long it probably would have,” Soonyoung started, taking a seat beside Jihoon. “Though I think, since you were out for so long, you might have gotten frostbite.”

“Frostbite?!” Jihoon nearly gasped. “Really?”

“Maybe not frostbite, but a more mild form. Frostnip, I think it’s called,” Soonyoung explained.

“Frostnip,” Jihoon mumbled to himself.

“It’s not as serious as frostbite, don’t worry,” Soonyoung reassured. “You shouldn’t have any permanent damage.”

“Permanent damage?! Ah god…” Jihoon couldn’t believe he could get permanent damage from being outside for too long. He was suddenly glad Soonyoung found him when he did.

“It’ll be ok though! A friend of mine had the same thing happen to him when we were kids. I kind of remember what his mom did,” Soonyoung mused. “Do you, by chance, have extra clothes in your backpack?”

“My-” Jihoon glanced around his feet, spotting his black backpack leaning against one of the legs of the table. He had completely forgot he had it with him until Soonyoung reminded him. The cold must have really messed with his brain.

“No, I don’t,” Jihoon answered. When Soonyoung just sat thinking, Jihoon asked, “Why?”

“Well, I’m sure your clothes are cold,” Soonyoung started.

“Pretty soaked too,” Jihoon inputted.

“Exactly. And it would be better if you were in something warmer. You need to gradually warm your body so it doesn’t hurt that much,” Soonyoung stated.

_ Hurt? _ Jihoon thought nervously.

Soonyoung was humming in thought before he looked back to Jihoon. “Well, if you don’t think it’s too weird, I have my work clothes in the break room. I think it would help if you got out of those ones. They won’t help in getting your temperature up,” Soonyoung offered. It was only now, through this whole ordeal, that Jihoon was thankful for being so cold - for the sole reason that a blush wouldn’t start crawling over his skin. Jihoon’s chin connected with his chest and he poked at the bridge of his glasses.

“Isn’t that a bit strange?” Jihoon mumbled, faintly glancing up at Soonyoung before avoiding the sparkling dark orbs in favor of the dark contents of the ceramic mug in front of him.

“I don’t think it’s that odd,” Soonyoung countered. “I’m just trying to help, so in my book, it’s acceptable. But you absolutely don’t have to. I just wanted to offer.”

Jihoon was prepared to kindly decline his offer, gripping his shirt for support when he realized how snow filled and wet the fabric was. Jihoon felt cold run through his fingernails and up his arm, chilling his neck and making his upper body shiver. Soonyoung’s hands intertwined on the table top and his eyebrows lowered, watching Jihoon carefully.

Jihoon sighed, quiet for a moment as he considered his options. He started to wonder if he was losing his mind as the word ‘Sure’ started to form and escape his lips. “I guess it couldn’t hurt,” Jihoon mumbled. Soonyoung smiled with his answer and that nearly made the awkward situation worth it for Jihoon.

“Awesome!” Soonyoung piped and stood up, his chair screeching in response. “Can you stand?”

“I hope so,” was what Jihoon responded with, since that was as truthful as he could get. He pressed his palms against the tabletop, using whatever amount of strength he had developed in his arms to push himself up. Soonyoung stepped closer, wrapping a strong hand around Jihoon’s forearm and pulling the chair away from Jihoon. “I can feel them more than before. Just a bit,” Jihoon reported.

“Well, that’s better I guess,” Soonyoung muttered. Jihoon side-stepped around the table and started waddling towards the back of the coffee shop, Soonyoung helping him along and hoisting Jihoon back up if his legs faltered. Soonyoung lead Jihoon through the archway Minghao had exited earlier, taking the sharp corner and making their slow way down the hallway. After passing a couple doors Soonyoung finally opened one, pulling Jihoon through the doorway and into what Jihoon figured was a break room. There was a round table in the middle of the room with chairs all around it and lockers lining one of the white walls. Soonyoung tugged Jihoon towards the table, making Jihoon lean his hands against the smooth surface before walking around it, stepping up to the lockers.

“My boss,” Soonyoung says, “is very particular with how he likes his cafe looking. So he makes all his employees get the same kind of clothes so it looks uniform. I thought it was pretty annoying at first, having to change everytime I came into work, but I got used to it. I never thought it would be so handy one day.” Soonyoung smiled back at Jihoon for a moment before continuing on the combination. Finally Soonyoung popped open the locker door, pulling out two hangers. On one hung a plain white button down, as crisp as a leaf in autumn, on the other a pair of black slacks of the same pristinity. “It’s nothing special, honestly,” Soonyoung says shrugging.

“Anything is better than what I have,” Jihoon interrupted, a sudden resolve to become warmer enveloping his thoughts. Soonyoung’s lips upturned slightly as he went back to Jihoon’s side, laying the clothes over one of the chairs.

“You put these on. Hopefully they fit,” Soonyoung comments.

“I don’t see why they wouldn’t. I’m not that much smaller than you,” Jihoon says defensively.

“No of course not,” Soonyoung replies. Jihoon is considering how to take that statement as Soonyoung makes his way back to the door. “Change. I’ll go get your coffee.” With that the door is shut and Jihoon is left with his thoughts. He stands there for a second, processing what has happened to him in the past several minutes.

How long has it been, anyway? 5 minutes? 10? It could even have been an hour and Jihoon wouldn’t know. He had been so out of it he wasn’t keeping track of how long things were taking. It didn’t help that he had been getting distracted by Soonyoung ever since he got his glasses back either. Who knows how long Jihoon had stared at the man while he was getting him coffee. Jihoon became worried that once he started to warm up again he would be blushing like a high school freshman with a crush every time Soonyoung looked his way. Not to mention he’ll be wearing Soonyoung’s clothes for however long it will take him to get feeling back. Jihoon sighed in response to the situation he was in.

Jihoon figured Soonyoung would be coming back soon, so he discarded the layers Soonyoung provided him and changed as quickly as his numb body would let him, struggling with the buttons of the shirt for much longer than necessary. He noticed a tall mirror leaning against the wall a few feet away from the door and stepped into its view. Jihoon studied his reflection, not completely displeased with how he looked given his circumstances. His mind wandered (without his approval) to the idea of what Soonyoung looked like in his uniform instead of the jeans and gray long sleeve the man had revealed upon taking off his coat. It got as far as picturing the male making cups of coffee and wiping down tables with the sleeves rolled up before a couple hesitant knocks echoed throughout the silent room.

“You can come in,” Jihoon called, realizing a second too late that his fingers were still struggling to do up the buttons. He looked down willing his fingers to work properly and finish that menacing button, right in the middle of his chest, before noticing out of the corner of his eye that the door was open and Soonyoung was standing in the entry. He managed to finish the troublesome button before he looked to his side, immediately meeting eyes with Soonyoung. The man was simply staring at him, and Jihoon didn’t know what to do about it.

“What?” Jihoon questioned, thanking the heavens that his voice didn’t crack. Soonyoung blinked, grinned, then turned his head and coughed.

“Nothing,” Soonyoung said and looked back at Jihoon. He nodded his head down toward Jihoon’s chest. “Do you need help?”

“No,” Jihoon swiftly denied - perhaps a little  _ too _ swiftly. “I’m ok.”

“Alright,” Soonyoung sighed and stepped into the room. He took a seat, sliding the mug of coffee he made for Jihoon onto the table. Jihoon continued to wrestle with the last couple buttons, vaguely aware of Soonyoung watching him in the mirror, which only made it harder to do the simple task.

“How do they fit?” Soonyoung lightly asked. Jihoon assessed how the clothes felt and glanced over his shoulder.

“Pretty good. They’re just a little big,” he answered. Soonyoung hummed and nodded, leaving it at that.

Later rather than sooner Jihoon finished all the buttons, save for the top one, and moved on his now sturdier legs back to the table, taking the seat next to Soonyoung.

“You should put the coat back on,” Soonyoung suggested. Jihoon shook his head slightly.

“I think I’ll be ok-”

“I  _ really _ think you should put it back on,” Soonyoung pushed, more demanding than offering this time. Jihoon opened his mouth to dispute the man but thought better of it with the look Soonyoung was giving him and pulled the thick fabric back around his body. Once Jihoon was settled back in the baggy jacket Soonyoung opened up his hand on the table.

“May I?” Soonyoung asked, the back of his hand sliding over the table. Jihoon was confused for a moment, watching Soonyoung stare at his elbow before he realized he was indicating Jihoon’s hand. Jihoon hesitantly raised his arm, slowly lowering his hand onto Soonyoung’s. When Jihoon was close enough Soonyoung wrapped his fingers around the smaller hand, holding it tightly. Jihoon swallowed silently.

“You’re still pretty cold for being inside for several minutes,” Soonyoung reflected.

“Wonderful,” Jihoon mumbled, breathing sarcasm.

“Don’t worry. I’m confident you’ll get warmed up soon.” Jihoon knew Soonyoung was trying to be comforting, but he couldn’t help himself from feeling irritated.

Jihoon felt a slight squeeze from Soonyoung’s hand before he pulled his hand away and Jihoon tried to convince himself that his mind was trying to play tricks on him again. The retreating hand took it’s warmth with it and Jihoon was seconds away from reaching back out for it, but he tightened his muscles to stop himself and simply dragged his hand back off the table, shoving both hands between his thighs to try and force them to warm up.

Soonyoung hummed in thought before speaking up again. “How wet are your shoes?”

Jihoon scrunched his eyebrows at him before indulging his question, learning from over the past few minutes that Soonyoung was a stubborn man and wouldn’t give up until Jihoon answered him. “Well, if you didn’t hear, I was squeaking all the way back here.”

“Really?” Soonyoung asked, his voice cracking. The man cleared his throat and Jihoon focused all his attention on not letting a smile slip over his face, instead staring at the slight raise of color in Soonyoung’s cheeks. “I didn’t notice.”

“Yeah,” Jihoon drawled. He tapped his toes on the wooden floor, feeling the still soaked state of his socks. He scrunched his nose in discomfort, not noticing the pair of eyes on him.

“Why don’t you take them off? Changing clothes ultimately won’t matter if your socks are still freezing your feet.” Soonyoung noticed the hesitant look behind Jihoon’s glasses. “The floor in here is kept pretty clean, if you’re worried about that,” Soonyoung added.

Jihoon sighed, a light departure of air that barely made it a few inches past his nose. “I guess,” he commented. Instead of waiting for more insistences from Soonyoung, Jihoon pushed away from the table, turning his chair slightly and bending over to untie his demolished shoelaces.

At least one thing was constant this evening: taking longer than necessary to do simple tasks. When Jihoon had finally gotten the laces loose enough he pulled his shoe off, dragging his sock off as well and laying it on the seat where his other clothes were dripping. Jihoon looked up to Soonyoung and noticed him staring at his feet. He wasn’t sure if he was staring at his exposed foot or the one with a shoe, but the answer didn’t matter when the back of his mind suddenly took control. The smallest smile shone on Jihoon’s face.

“Do you have a thing for feet or something?”

Jihoon couldn’t believe his ears. Couldn’t believe his own mind for betraying him this way. Did he really just say that?  _ Outloud? _ Perhaps his mind was still muddled, or it was Soonyoung’s caring and handsome self-being that was forcing him to try and be witty and conversational. But that is definitely  _ not _ something used to strike up conversation.

_ Hey there, I noticed you staring at my feet. Is that something you like? _

What an idiot.

Jihoon still sat bent over slightly, undoing his second shoelace and staring up at Soonyoung, horrific scenarios playing through his head. Through the internal beating he was giving himself Jihoon noticed a sly grin pull Soonyoung’s lips up and his stomach dropped.

When Soonyoung spoke his voice was smooth, gliding over every syllable with confidence. Not what Jihoon was expecting him to sound like. He was staring into Jihoon’s eyes as he said, “No, I don’t really have a thing for feet. Though I seem to notice people with glasses faster than those without.”

Jihoon’s fingers froze (not literally this time) when Soonyoung’s words registered in his brain. He recovered as quickly as he was allowed and shifted his head down, focusing on his other shoe and refusing to look up. He kept silent, fighting back the raging blush reigning over his skin.

Jihoon tugged at his other sock, his stomach no longer a mangled mess, and sat up, placing it next to the other one before turning forward. He knew Soonyoung was watching him but he kept his eyes trained down, finding the tabletop much more comforting than whatever he’d see by meeting  _ those _ eyes. He spotted the forgotten coffee mug and reached for it, curling a finger around the handle and slowly dragging it closer.

“Be careful Jihoon,” came Soonyoung’s voice.

“I know.”

“You said that last time,” Soonyoung remarked. Jihoon finally allowed himself to look at the other. Soonyoung didn’t look cocky nor smug about his earlier comment; he only had his hands out as if they were reaching for the mug and his eyes darting between Jihoon’s hands and his face.

“I’ll be careful this time. Don’t worry,” Jihoon said. He didn’t mean for his voice to sound so soft, but it just came out that way. Soonyoung let out a short breath.

“Alright,” he gave in, his hands retreating back towards himself. Jihoon continued pulling the mug closer. There was still steam floating up and billowing over the lip of the mug which made Jihoon wonder if Soonyoung had poured a fresh cup. When it was close enough the smell of the mug’s contents hit Jihoon’s nose and a small, involuntary sound elicited from him, his stomach suddenly awakening and growling like a dog.

“Was that your stomach?” Soonyoung spoke up. Jihoon glanced over the rim of his glasses at the other man and nodded sheepishly, small spots of red appearing on his cheeks. “It’s just not your night, is it?” Soonyoung lightly joked. Jihoon snorted.

“More like the entire day,” he agreed.

“Really?” Jihoon simply nodded, tapping a hesitant finger on the side of the mug. It was quiet for a moment before Soonyoung suddenly stood up. “I’ll be right back,” he announced, heading for the door. Jihoon tried to ask where he was going but only managed to stutter nonsense before Soonyoung was out of the room. Jihoon huffed and turned back to the cup, pressing more fingers against the sides to test out the heat.

A minute or two passed before Soonyoung re-entered, bearing plates of food. One plate had two small deli style sandwiches while the other had various pastries and baked goods scattered upon it. Jihoon stared at the plates as Soonyoung sat down and placed the plates in front of the boy.

“Sorry, this is all we had. They were just made today, so they’re still good, I promise,” Soonyoung told. Jihoon’s mouth hung open slightly, not sure what to say.

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon started, “you didn’t have to get me food. You’ve already done so much, I can’t eat this.”

“Sure you can,” Soonyoung replied.

“N-No, I really shouldn’t,” Jihoon pushed. He felt a little overwhelmed with the kindness Soonyoung was showing him.

“You have to. I already got it out. I won’t take no for an answer.” Jihoon met Soonyoung’s eyes and could clearly see on his face that there was no way he was taking the plates out of the room unless they were empty.

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon tried one last time.

“Come on, just eat,” Soonyoung pushed, sliding the plate with the sandwiches closer to Jihoon. “I know you’re hungry.”

Jihoon stared at the food, his mouth nearly watering and his stomach grumbling softly. He took a quick glance up at Soonyoung before he reached out and snatched a sandwich, taking a bite off of a corner. An embarrassing sound was seconds away from bubbling out of Jihoon, but thankfully he was able to hold it in, focusing on chewing.

“Good?” Soonyoung inquired. Jihoon nodded fervently, having to adjust his glasses because of it. A smile pushed Soonyoung’s face upwards. “I’m glad.”

Jihoon finished the sandwich rather fast, astonishing himself and pausing a moment to take a breath. He was about to grab the other one when Soonyoung suggested a raspberry filled pastry that Jihoon ended up inhaling. Soonyoung told him to slow down, and that the food wasn’t going anywhere, making Jihoon embarrassed once more.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, why is the entire day, not your day?” Soonyoung suddenly asked.

Jihoon looked at him for a moment and swallowed what he was chewing. “It’s a long story,” he breathed out.

“Well, seeing as you still have a few things to eat, your clothes are still drying, and I’m sure you’re still cold, I think we have time?” Soonyoung requested. He did look rather curious in Jihoon’s eyes. And who was he to deny the man since he  _ is _ the one asking.

With that Jihoon retold the various mishappenings of his terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. He didn’t even realize it turned into a rant until he realized he was slightly short of breath near the end of his story, though Soonyoung didn’t make it seem that way. He was intent the entire time, resting his head on one of his hands at some points and watching Jihoon as he spoke and ate, nodding along if it was appropriate and not interrupting him. Jihoon could see Soonyoung being the one kid everyone knew they could go to if they needed someone to really listen to them.

All while this was happening Jihoon was too busy talking to realize his fingers and legs had started tingling with feeling and nerves again. He was nibbling on a blueberry muffin after realizing he had ranted to Soonyoung for several minutes (and apologized profusely for it) when he abruptly cried out in surprise.

“What?” Soonyoung immediately asked, sitting up slightly.

“I don’t know,” Jihoon said dumbly. “My skin feels kind of…tingly?”

“That’s good!” Soonyoung exclaimed with a grin. “That means you’re gaining feeling again.”

“It kind of hurts though,” Jihoon whined.

Soonyoung pressed his lips together. “Yeah, it’ll do that too.”

Jihoon groaned and mindlessly rubbed his hands over his arm and legs, not entirely sure what he was hoping to accomplish. Though as he was doing so he started to feel the slightest bit of warmth build up on the surface of his skin.

“Hallelujah,” Jihoon mumbled, his body continuing to tingle. Before Soonyoung could say anything Jihoon asked, “Can I drink this now?” and pointed to the mug still filled with coffee.

“I think so. Just don’t grab it so quickly,” Soonyoung voiced.

“Yeah yeah,” Jihoon sighed playfully and reached for the cup.

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung said in a warning tone and Jihoon grinned. He gently padded his fingers on the side of the mug before slowly wrapping his fingers around it without feeling the sting like he had earlier. Raising the mug Jihoon blew over the lip, steam floating away, and took a hesitant sip. The familiar bitter taste met his eager tongue but surprisingly didn’t scald it, which Jihoon was extremely appreciative of. He didn’t think he could take another misfortune on this particular day.

“Is it too hot?” Soonyoung posed. Jihoon took another gulp and lowered the cup, shaking his head.

“It’s perfect,” Jihoon chimed. Soonyoung gave an easy smile and leaned back in his chair.

“Good. I’m glad you’re warming up.” Jihoon agreed with Soonyoung and continued to down the hot drink, faster than he usually does. Even in the morning when he needs it most he doesn’t drink it that fast. He may have lost a few tastebuds without realizing it, but in the end Jihoon would say it was worth it to get that warmth boiling in his stomach.

When there wasn’t much left but black residue at the bottom of the mug Jihoon took a deep breath, setting the cup onto the table.

“That really hit the spot,” he stated. For once Soonyoung didn’t say anything and Jihoon just stared at his fingers, bending them experimentally, happier than most at the realization that he could finally use them properly.

“Are you feeling everything alright now?” Soonyoung asked.

“Mostly. I still feel a little tingly all over, but I’m confident I can walk home now,” Jihoon pronounced. Soonyoung suddenly released a loud sound somewhere between a scoff and a guffaw. Jihoon pinched the hinge of his glasses and wiggled them unsurely. “Are you laughing?” Jihoon questioned, not entirely sure how to take that reaction.

“Sort of,” was Soonyoung’s answer. After assessing Jihoon’s raised eyebrow he continued. “I just thought it was kind of funny how you thought you were walking home.”

Jihoon licked his lips. “How else am I supposed to get home if I’m not walking?” Soonyoung chuckled some more under his breath.

“Oh Jihoonie. I’m driving you of course.” And thus several things went rampant in Jihoon’s mind.

Did Soonyoung just call me  _ Jihoonie _ ?

When was him driving me decided?

Why is this guy so nice?

His laugh is really endearing…

Jihoon shook his head slightly and adjusted himself in his chair. “Excuse me?”

“I’m driving you home,” Soonyoung restated without a second of hesitation.

“W-W-Why?” Jihoon managed to ask the man. “And why are you saying it as if this was preplanned?”

“Well I thought it was kind of obvious,” Soonyoung said with a shrug. “I’m not going to take you into my place of work, give you nutrients and let you borrow my clothes just to throw you back out into the wilderness to have you wind up in the same situation I pulled you out of.”

Jihoon blinked at Soonyoung’s words, taking a moment to register the sincerity within them. It took another moment for Jihoon to compose himself so he didn’t laugh at the fact that they were currently located in the middle of a city, not out in a forest like Soonyoung seemed to think, before he answered.

“That’s really kind of you Soonyoung, honestly, but-”

“Don’t say you can’t take my offer, you’re being forced to accept,” Soonyoung interrupted.

“But I can’t make you drive me.”

“You don’t have to make me do anything. I’m offering.”

“Soonyoung please-”

“You can’t change my mind. It is still a blizzard out there and the second you step outside your limbs are going to freeze up again. I can’t let that happen,” Soonyoung admitted, suddenly quieter. Jihoon swallowed some built up nerves.

“Why not?” Jihoon nearly squeaked as he spoke. Soonyoung stared at him for a moment before averting his eyes.

“I just can’t,” Soonyoung stated. He abruptly stood up, breaking the fragile atmosphere that had been created and startling Jihoon. Soonyoung moved around the smaller male, fingering at the clothes that had been forgotten for the past few minutes.

“These don’t seem all that dry,” Soonyoung concluded. Jihoon turned and patted at his clothes, concurring that they were still damp.

“Seems so,” he sighed. Jihoon didn’t know what to do about it though. He had to put them back on before he left the cafe, but just the thought made him visibly cringe. Soonyoung noticed Jihoon’s shoulders raise and the small shiver that shook his form.

“I’ll be right back, ok Jihoon?” Soonyoung said as he grabbed the empty mug and plates. “Stay here.”

“Alright, I guess,” Jihoon replied and watched Soonyoung stride out of the room.

Jihoon sat in silence, twiddling his thumbs before Soonyoung popped back in, Jihoon’s backpack strap clutched in his hand.

“Do you feel warm enough to get going?” Soonyoung suddenly asked.

“Umm,” Jihoon hummed. He took a moment to assess his skin and body temperature, happily finding he felt even warmer than he did a few minutes ago. “I feel pretty good, actually. I think I’ll be ok.”

Soonyoung sighed and smiled at Jihoon. “Good. Let’s get going then. It’s pretty late.”

“Sounds good. Just give me a minute to change,” Jihoon said and stood, pushing in the chair.

“No no, just leave those on,” Soonyoung said, waving a hand in front of him. Jihoon spluttered for a moment and looked at Soonyoung with wide eyes.

“What? No no no, that’s just…” Jihoon tried to gather his thoughts and put them into words. “That’s too much. You let me borrow them, and you’re going to drive me home against my will, I now realize. I can wear my own clothes home.”

“But if you do that you’re just going to freeze up again,” Soonyoung argued.

“It’s not that far, especially by car.”

“Come on Jihoon, just keep them on. It’ll backfire all the progress we’ve made to get you warm again.”

“Soonyoung I- the food, the coffee, the ride home? I just…”

“It’s ok Jihoon, really. Just let me do this.”

Jihoon damned his nerves, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and stared hard into Soonyoung’s eyes, searching for an answer to his worries in his deep chocolate irises. Jihoon didn’t say anything, forcing Soonyoung to do so for him.

Soonyoung stepped closer and said, “It’s really no trouble Jihoon. I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mean it. I realize you think you’re burdening me, but you’re not, truly.”

Jihoon didn’t break eye contact with Soonyoung, only vaguely aware that his eyes shifted up when the man moved closer to him, but he didn’t let it phase him this time. He wanted to make sure what he was about to agree to wasn’t too out of his character.

Who was he kidding though. Everything that had happened tonight was out of his character.

After a deep breath, still maintaining eye contact - which was a new record for him - Jihoon answered, “Fine Soonyoung. Fine. You win,” and finally closed his eyes, shaking his head. Soonyoung cheered, one of the biggest smiles Jihoon has seen yet growing on his face.

“Fantastic! Let’s get going then,” Soonyoung concluded.

Jihoon released his hundredth sigh and turned around, beginning to gather his clothes. They weren’t dripping wet, thankfully, but he didn’t want to hold them too close either. He bundled up his shirt, pants, and socks, looking down ruefully at his ruined shoes. They seemed to be falling apart, but Jihoon prayed that if he got them less wet and cold they would hold up. He sat for a moment to slide his feet back in, cringing at the squishiness when he stood again. Finally in his favor Soonyoung didn’t offer any alternative, leaving Jihoon to have to deal with one misfortune.

Once he believed everything was in order Soonyoung was about to hand over Jihoon’s backpack when he saw the boy starting to take off his, or Soonyoung’s, jacket.

“What are you doing?” Soonyoung asked quickly.

“I’m giving you your jacket back,” Jihoon stated.

“What? No. You need it,” Soonyoung argued. Jihoon looked at him incredulously.

“You’re only wearing a long sleeve,” Jihoon pointed out before exclaiming, “You’ll end up in the same situation as me!”

“No. I won’t be walking two miles wearing  _ only _ this,” Soonyoung teased with a bright smile. Jihoon pursed his lips and turned his head away, a blush appearing over his cheekbones.

“No. No no.” Jihoon pulled off the jacket and shoved it at Soonyoung. “I will not. Take it. Now.”

“Jihoon-”

“ _ I _ won’t take no for an answer this time. Take it Soonyoung,” Jihoon demanded, forcing the fabric into Soonyoung’s grasp.

“But you-”

“I don’t need anything. I have my own jacket.” Jihoon seized his flimsier jacket off of the chair. Because of the coat’s material it dried faster than the rest of his clothes, so when Jihoon slipped it on he didn’t shiver. Zipping it up he opened his arms. “See? I’m ok.”

Jihoon could have sworn he heard Soonyoung grumble before muttering an “Ok”. Before Jihoon could grab his backpack though Soonyoung lunged toward him and suddenly his head was encased with warmth. “But you get that too,” Soonyoung said. Reaching up Jihoon felt the soft fabric of a hat, which he figured was Soonyoung’s. He looked up at Soonyoung and reckoned with the history of the past few minutes, he wasn’t getting this hat off his head anytime soon.

“Fine. I guess we have to compromise,” Jihoon obliged, pulling the hat gently over the tips of his ears. Soonyoung gave a curt nod and reached Jihoon’s backpack out to him. Jihoon took it with thanks and slid his arms through the straps then gathered his clammy clothes in his hands. Soonyoung put his jacket on and zipped it up, pulling gloves on as well.

“Do you have all your stuff?” Soonyoung asked. Jihoon glanced around himself before nodding.

“What about the cafe?” Jihoon piped up, realizing he hadn’t seen Soonyoung do any clean up.

“I’ve got it taken care of. I locked the front door and turned out the lights. We’ll be going out the back, it’s closer to the parking garage I use,” Soonyoung explained.

With a nod from Jihoon and a final check Soonyoung lead the way out of the break room, turning off the lights and shutting the door. They moved the opposite way that Jihoon was brought in for a short ways before they came to a metal door with an exit sign glowing above it. Soonyoung pushed the bar and heaved a bit to get the door open. The instant a crack had been made an icy wind blew in and brushed Jihoon’s skin, sending a sadly familiar shiver up his spin. Reluctantly Jihoon followed Soonyoung out until he was once again standing between piles of snow and a relentless blowing wind. Jihoon’s knees bent towards each other and he clutched his clothes closer to himself.

“Oh no,” he heard himself whisper, not meaning to let that thought out but unable to stop it. Soonyoung heard it above the howling winter winds and drew closer to the boy. He flipped up the hood of Jihoon’s coat, causing the boy to close his eyes and hold a finger to the bridge of his glasses to keep them in place.

Leaning in Soonyoung said, “Don’t worry, I got you.”

With that Soonyoung wrapped an arm securely around Jihoon’s back, both hands gripping one of Jihoon’s arms tightly. A lingering warmth returned to Jihoon’s back and he - whether consciously or not, he’d never say - leaned closer to Soonyoung as the man began to lead Jihoon to where his car was parked.

It felt like miles to Jihoon. Back out in the unforgiving winter as they moved slowly across the slick pavement, a thin layer of ice threatening to make them slip. Jihoon dug his trembling fingers within the folds of his clothes, leaning his shoulder as close to Soonyoung as he possibly could. Soonyoung didn’t mind, gladly pulling Jihoon closer to himself. The two trekked through the relentless storm, clutching each other for warmth. They held each other rather tightly, also using their holds to keep each other up incase they slip. Jihoon, with his already wet and gripless tennis shoes, slipped more often than he could count. Soonyoung kept a strong grip on the boy, not letting him fall once, and he didn’t tease him at all, which Jihoon was thankful of.

They made their slow way along a block, perhaps two, Jihoon wasn’t really paying attention; he was too focused on keeping his feet on the ground. Graciously Soonyoung mumbled in his ear, “Just a few more steps, we’re nearly there.”

And true to his word Soonyoung moved away a few seconds later and pulled open a door to the stairway of a parking garage, gently pulling Jihoon through it.

“Thank  _ God _ ,” Jihoon sighed. Sure it was still cold, since it wasn’t a closed structure and it was made out of cement, but they had gotten out of the brute of the weather and Jihoon couldn’t praise the heavens enough.

“We made it,” Soonyoung cheered softly, throwing a smile to Jihoon, earning a grin and slight nod in response. “Alright. My car is on the third level. Let’s go.”

Jihoon nodded with determination, starting up the stairs before Soonyoung. Jihoon was so focused on working his legs up the steps that he didn’t hear Soonyoung humming until they reached the desired level. It was soft, so much so it could have passed as an unconscious act, but Jihoon heard it as he hopped up the last few steps. When he landed on the third level he turned to Soonyoung, seeing his lips pressed together and his eyes directed on the steps, watching where his feet were going. When he made it up he looked up at Jihoon, noticing the boy’s eyes on him and his humming stopped.

“What?” Soonyoung inquired. Jihoon shook his head, not feeling the need to bring it up.

“Nothing,” he said passively. “Lead the way.”

Soonyoung turned, about to do just that when he stopped and grinned, looking back down at Jihoon.

“Take a wild guess,” he said, waving an arm to indicate the parking area. Jihoon, confused as to why Soonyoung wouldn’t just take him there, turned to see that there was only one parked car in sight. He starting laughing; a very full sound he hadn’t produced in a long time. He was probably laughing too hard for the situation, but Soonyoung didn’t seem to care as he smiled at him, so Jihoon didn’t either.

“That was funny,” Jihoon managed out in between heavy breaths. Soonyoung smiled proudly.

“I thought it was,” Soonyoung agreed. “Come on.”

Jihoon dragged his feet along the cement, excited at the thought of sitting in a soon-to-be-warm vehicle. He glanced around at all the empty parking spaces, his eyes wandering farther and taking in the black sky outside.

“What time is it?” Jihoon asked, turning to Soonyoung. “Do you know?”

Soonyoung’s eyebrows lowered as he thought. “After 10 o’clock sometime I think.”

“What?!” Jihoon exclaimed. “Really?”

“Yeah, around there.”

Jihoon released a breath of air in disbelief. He didn’t realize it was  _ that _ late. How long had he been at the library again? How long was he walking before he ran into Soonyoung? Jihoon couldn’t seem to pinpoint an exact time for any of these events. Everything that happened just blended together in his mind like creamer into coffee.

Jihoon was lost in thought and didn’t notice Soonyoung going over to the same side of the car as him. Suddenly Soonyoung cleared his throat, which managed to get Jihoon out of his trance. Jihoon looked up and saw Soonyoung holding the passenger door open for him, a smile growing.

“O-Oh, thanks,” Jihoon muttered, feeling flustered at the simple gesture. He took off his backpack and set it on the floor in front of the seat, sliding into the car. Soonyoung shut the door once he made sure Jihoon’s limbs weren’t in the way. While Jihoon was waiting for Soonyoung to get in he set his clothes beside his feet and glanced around the car. It was by no means fancy, the seats covered by a carpet like fabric and almost ancient controls for the radio. Jihoon was surprised he didn’t have to crank a handle to roll the windows down. But there was something pine-scented hanging from the rearview mirror and it was relatively clean, which seemed fitting for Soonyoung, if that would ever make any sense.

The driver door popped open and Soonyoung got behind the wheel, closing the door and revving the car to life, promptly turning on the heaters. He gave a comforting smile to Jihoon as he clicked in his seatbelt, forcing the boy to do so as well.

“Do you mind if I turn on the radio?” Soonyoung asked, pointing to the middle console.

“Not at all. I probably would have done so eventually, although I don’t know if I can work these controls,” Jihoon admitted. Soonyoung chuckled.

“Yeah, I don’t blame you. This is a pretty old car.”

Soonyoung went on to tell how his father used to own this car and how perfect it was before it was passed on to Soonyoung. Once a teenage Soonyoung had gotten the keys it seemed everything that could go wrong, happened. Somehow all the problems weren’t horrific so they were fixed and Soonyoung never had the chance at getting a new ride, no matter how desperately he asked for one. As he was storytelling Soonyoung reversed the car and slowly made his way down the ramp, carefully pulling out onto the snowy road. Only then did Soonyoung realize he had started rambling.

“Oh, sorry, you probably didn’t need to know all that,” Soonyoung said, his lips curving upwards, a little embarrassed. He started messing with the radio buttons and knobs.

“I don’t mind, really,” Jihoon assured him. “I did the same thing earlier, remember.” Soonyoung smiled at the memory of Jihoon’s rant.

“That’s true,” he agreed, not letting Jihoon off that easily. Suddenly a song flooded the small space and Jihoon smiled softly.

“Do you care what’s on?” Soonyoung asked.

“Nope. I’m fine with anything.”

Soonyoung clicked through several stations, finding many different genres, before he found a station with a song just starting up that Jihoon recognized.

“I like this one,” Jihoon proposed.

“You do?” Soonyoung quirked. Jihoon nodded at Soonyoung and got a bright smile in response. “Me too!”

“Really? Awesome,” Jihoon nearly whispered. Soonyoung’s hand went back to the steering wheel then, letting the song play on around them. Meanwhile Jihoon was mentally freaking out about the fact that they liked the same song. Granted, it’s  _ one _ song, but he decided to let his mind roam and wonder whatever it pleased.

It finally hit Soonyoung that he didn’t know where Jihoon lived. Jihoon, laughing slightly, told the man directions to get to his house, giving him general clues in which direction to go since Soonyoung didn’t seem familiar with the area Jihoon lived in. Soonyoung acknowledged the directions given to him and made a turn, starting on that way.

At some point during the song Jihoon started to hear Soonyoung singing softly. Jihoon could barely hear him so he ended up tuning out the actual song in favor of listening to Soonyoung’s voice. As he listened Jihoon concluded that he enjoyed the sound of Soonyoung’s smooth singing voice, finding it easy to listen to. He had a unique sound which made Jihoon more intent on listening.

After a minute the song ended and a person started talking over the radio. Before Jihoon had a moment to think about it he blurted out, “You have a nice voice.”

Soonyoung looked over at Jihoon with wide eyes. “Was I singing?” he asked, clearly confused with himself.

“Yeah. You didn’t know?” Jihoon questioned. If he focused enough he could see a small blush on Soonyoung’s cheeks.

“Sometimes I do it without realizing,” Soonyoung admitted. Jihoon gave him a small smile.

“I didn’t mind Soonyoung. Like I said, I thought it was nice,” Jihoon repeated.

Soonyoung smiled at Jihoon a little sheepishly. “It’s really a pain sometimes, especially if I’m listening to music in public. All of a sudden I see someone staring at me and I’ve learned over constant occurances what the stare entails.”

Jihoon couldn’t help but chuckle lightly. “That must be awkward.”

“You have no idea,” Soonyoung sighed, shaking his head.

Conversation flowed easily between the two for the rest of the ride, Jihoon every so often giving directions for where Soonyoung should go. It wasn’t that long of a ride, but as they neared Jihoon’s house Soonyoung commented on how there was  _ no way _ Jihoon could have walked all the way home without physically freezing into a block of ice. Jihoon grumbled some responses, but somewhere in there Soonyoung knew he agreed.

Several minutes after they started the drive Jihoon was directing Soonyoung into his driveway, Soonyoung thus maneuvering his car into the short stretch of snow covered pavement. He put the car into park with a verbal ‘Hoorah!’, stretching Jihoon’s cheeks farther than they already were. They both looked out Jihoon’s window, observing the short journey from the car to Jihoon’s front door.

“It looks pretty icy,” Soonyoung voiced.

Jihoon gulped silently. “Yeah. I can’t even see the pathway.” It was silent for a moment before Soonyoung took a deep breath.

“Well then,” he muttered before taking his keys out of the car and undoing his seatbelt, opening the door and getting out of the car.

“Wait. Soonyoung!” Jihoon tried but was interrupted by the car door slamming. Jihoon undid his seatbelt quickly, already anticipating what Soonyoung had in mind. Before he could do anything else there was a gust of cold wind blowing into him and, unsurprisingly, he shivered. Jihoon looked up to see Soonyoung looking down at him with that darn grin.

“Come on, I’ll walk you up,” he offered.

“No, it’s ok. I can make it that far,” Jihoon argued, swinging his feet out of the car and stepping out. And what else with this night’s luck than the second Jihoon put weight onto his feet he slipped on the very present patch of ice, a yelp escaping from him. Then there was Soonyoung with his fast reflexes, shooting his arms out and catching Jihoon around his waist and pulling the boy against him. Jihoon’s hands instinctively gripped Soonyoung’s shoulders, his glasses bumping against Soonyoung’s chest, and didn’t move for fear of slipping. Jihoon took a minute to fight against the blush raging against his top layer of skin from the situation.

“Are you ok?” Soonyoung spoke.

Instead of answering him Jihoon took what he figured was frustration building up inside him and cried, “Why am I the only one who ever slips?”

Soonyoung laughed at Jihoon’s choice of words, not finding him entirely serious. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he decided. Soonyoung slowly unwrapped his arms, making sure Jihoon was steady before he fully let go. Jihoon soon got his arms through the straps of his backpack and the clothes bundled up in his arms, Soonyoung on standby in case he slipped again.

Jihoon managed to stay on his feet until Soonyoung stepped closer to him. The man raised his right arm, bent at the elbow, towards Jihoon, grinning at the boy and nodding towards his arm. Jihoon knew what he wanted: Soonyoung wanted Jihoon to link his arm with his. Jihoon couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed at the gesture. It wasn’t like he was “escorting” him to his house or anything…

Actually, that’s  _ exactly _ what he was doing. But did he have to do it in such a… _ romantic _ way?

Finally accepting that he couldn’t make it another step without Soonyoung’s help Jihoon shifted his clothes to one arm, hesitantly hooking his arm within Soonyoung’s. The man tightened his hold on him, and when Jihoon glanced up Soonyoung was smiling at him. Or perhaps it was a smirk? Jihoon couldn’t really tell, since his glasses had slipped down his nose from the fiasco not even a minute ago, so to look at Soonyoung he had to look over the rim of his glasses. He squinted down, not able to fix the situation because his hands were both occupied. Soonyoung, ever the observant, noticed the different position of Jihoon’s glasses and reached up with his free hand, gently pushing the specs up the bridge of Jihoon’s nose.

Jihoon blushed a dark red. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

“No problem,” Soonyoung replied.

Without another mishap Soonyoung lead Jihoon by the arm up the pathway, not allowing him to fall into a snowbank. He did slip though, quite a few times, and he started getting agitated again.

“I mean, seriously though,” Jihoon suddenly continued. “You haven’t slipped once tonight. Not once! But if I put so much as a toe onto a patch of ice I slip like I stepped on a banana peel.”

Soonyoung laughed hard at that one, stating that he didn’t think Jihoon could be such a funny guy. Jihoon almost felt proud of himself for making Soonyoung laugh so hard, grinning to himself as they curved with the shoveled pathway Jihoon created that morning. They reached a small concrete platform that could possibly qualify as a porch and Jihoon thanked Mother Nature that there was no ice.

“Ok, I need to get my keys,” Jihoon announced. Soonyoung released his arm, taking the clothes from Jihoon’s hold to allow him to get his keys from his backpack. After digging around in the front pocket for a moment Jihoon pulled out his key ring.

“Your house is really cute,” Soonyoung piped up, glancing around himself. Jihoon glanced at him before moving towards his door, the slightest smile appearing.

“Thanks.” Jihoon unlocked his door, moving up the small step into the entryway of his house. He threw his backpack down against the wall and placed his keys on the table near his door. Before anything else he turned to Soonyoung and took the clothes from his hands, tossing them behind the door for the time being. It was silent for a moment, neither man quite knowing what should be said. In the silence Jihoon realized that he hadn’t had the chance to properly thank Soonyoung for all he did. But it was still snowing and blowing outside and Jihoon was starting to lose feeling in his fingers for the second time that night. So before Soonyoung did anything, Jihoon took his chance.

“Why don’t you come in?” Jihoon suggests. Soonyoung shook his head, waving his hands in front of him.

“No no, I don’t want to impose-”

“Get in here,” Jihoon groaned and yanked on Soonyoung’s arm, causing the man to stumble through his doorway.

“Well then,” Soonyoung said once the door had been shut, a pleasantly surprised expression on his face.

Jihoon smiled shyly. “Sorry but, I haven’t gotten the chance to thank you properly.”

“Oh Jihoon you don’t-”

“Yes I do,” Jihoon cut him off. He gave Soonyoung a hard stare, the man getting the idea and closing his mouth, waiting for Jihoon to speak. Jihoon tugged off the hat that was still on his head, pushed his glasses up out of habit and said, “Thank you Soonyoung. For everything. You don’t know how much I appreciate all you did. Looking back on the situation I realize that I probably wouldn’t have been able to make it here. I would’ve lost consciousness along the way and fallen into a snowbank and frozen or, something along those lines. I’d rather not think of what could have happened, and thanks to you I don’t have to.” Jihoon offered a smile then. The smile turned a little sheepish as another thought came to mind. “I’m sorry about any trouble I may cause you with your boss.”

Soonyoung couldn’t keep his silence for that. “That, Jihoon, is something you don’t need to worry about. It’s really not a problem, and if my boss gets upset, it won’t be a big deal.”

“Still,” Jihoon tried to continue but Soonyoung wasn’t letting him.

“ _ No _ worries. I’m going to go in early tomorrow and clean up the dishes I used so it’ll be like nothing ever happened,” Soonyoung told him. That just made Jihoon feel worse.

“You’re going in early? Soonyoung…”

“I probably shouldn’t have told you that,” Soonyoung chuckled. “Jihoon, if you don’t stop worrying about it I’ll throw you outside in the snow.” Jihoon gave Soonyoung a weird look but the man only nodded. “Exactly. So stop worrying.”

Jihoon laughed at Soonyoung’s silliness. “Alright. Still, thank you,” Jihoon finished, meeting Soonyoung’s eyes.

“Anytime,” Soonyoung said with a smirk. Jihoon’s lip twitched with a growing smile. When was the last time he smiled this much? Especially in such a short amount of time. There was a lot of things he was rethinking because of Soonyoung.

Jihoon looked to the floor, pondering what he should say next, when he caught sight of himself in Soonyoung’s work clothes.

“Do you want your clothes back? I could change real quick,” Jihoon offered, unzipping his jacket and preparing to take it off.

“No it’s ok. I can get them some other time,” Soonyoung suggested. Jihoon’s stomach flipped and he anticipated Soonyoung’s words. “If you would like to see me again, that is.”

Jihoon stayed quiet for a minute, trying to calm down his mind before he answered, unknowingly making Soonyoung nervous, though the man didn’t show it. Jihoon took a silent gulp before a smile suddenly broke over his face, unable to hide his emotions anymore. He glanced at the floor, adjusted his glasses and looked back up at Soonyoung. “I’d like to.”

“You would?” Soonyoung chimed, his lips stretching wide. Jihoon nodded enthusiastically.

“Definitely,” he finalized. Soonyoung’s face lit up like the sun coming out from behind the clouds.

“Wow, ok, um.” Soonyoung cleared his throat and reached behind him, pulling his phone out of a pocket. “Can I get your number then?”

“S-Sure,” Jihoon mumbled, not used to being asked this particular question. It’s been a while since he had shown interest in someone else, and vice versa, so he was a little jittery, wings of butterflies brushing the insides of his stomach. Jihoon tried the best he could to steady his hands before he lightly took Soonyoung’s phone, inputting his name and number before handing it back.

“Awesome!” Soonyoung exclaimed, causing Jihoon to laugh lightly. Soonyoung smiled at the boy in front of him before stepping lightly towards the door. “So I’ll text you soon, or call, whatever I’m feeling I guess,” Soonyoung continued, laughing slightly.

“Sounds good,” Jihoon said, a smile still brightening his face and cresting his eyes. Soonyoung twisted the door knob, sending another puff of cold air through the opening that was made, though Jihoon was too distracted to notice anymore. Jihoon felt like something was missing: from the situation, from this interaction, he wasn’t entirely sure, but there was something. Then with a miniscule gasp and an increase in face color he realized what he wanted to do. But it would be  _ totally _ out of character.

So…why not.

“So I’ll see you soon?” Soonyoung posed as he looked over his shoulder at Jihoon, smile still in place. Jihoon nodded nervously, hoping Soonyoung didn’t notice the blush that had bloomed over his cheeks. Soonyoung’s smile grew, if at all possible, and he stepped down onto the small cement porch in front of Jihoon’s door. Jihoon reached out and held the door, stepping closer so his toes bumped the lip of the doorframe, allowing Soonyoung to release the door knob. Before Soonyoung could do anything Jihoon swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Soonyoung,” he called, reaching his left hand out and lightly grasping Soonyoung’s right shoulder. He didn’t have to pull too much, Soonyoung willingly turning around. Before Soonyoung was completely facing him Jihoon leaned forward and pressed his slightly puckered lips to Soonyoung’s cheek.

It wasn’t a very long kiss, Jihoon lingering but a mere couple seconds, but Jihoon tended to overthink everything. So as he pulled away from Soonyoung his mind was racing with whether it lasted too long or if it was too short and what Soonyoung’s reaction would be.

Jihoon pulled away slowly, forgetting about his hand on the other man’s shoulder but completely aware that his entire face was as red as a rose. He hesitantly met Soonyoung’s eyes, finding that they were wide and staring right back at him. Soonyoung was frozen (because of the cold or because of Jihoon, the boy wasn’t sure) and didn’t blink for several seconds. He just stared at Jihoon, making the boy feel like he was turning inside out. Finally Jihoon faintly saw Soonyoung’s throat bob as he swallowed before his mouth opened.

“You’re so cute,” Soonyoung said wistfully, and Jihoon felt his head explode then and there. His ears and neck became brightly colored, just to make his face seem more natural in it’s heated state. Soonyoung immediately realized what he said and a blush dusted across his cheeks.

“I-I mean…well I meant what I said, but…I don’t know if apologizing in this situation is a good idea,” he mumbled, more to himself than Jihoon. Jihoon couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled from his throat, his hand leaving Soonyoung’s shoulder as he raised it to cover his mouth slightly.

“It’s ok, Soonyoung,” he reassured the struggling man. “I’m just, not used to it I guess?”

“Used to what?” Soonyoung asked. Jihoon stared at him, considering if he seriously didn’t know.

“I’ve never really been called cute before,” Jihoon admitted quietly.

“You haven’t?!” Soonyoung nearly yelled. Jihoon blinked at him in surprise and shook his head. Soonyoung stuttered for a moment before exclaiming, “I’ll do it for you!”

And if you didn’t think someone’s entire body could blush, than you’ve been told wrong.

Jihoon suddenly felt like his body was on fire and he ducked his head, raising a hand to his forehead to attempt at hiding his face. He was practically a space heater with all the warmth he was radiating. “Soonyoung,” Jihoon whined. “How can you say something like that so shamelessly?”

“Because I mean it,” Soonyoung stated, gaining his confidence back. “I’ll tell you all the time if you want.”

Jihoon felt like he was dying of embarrassment at this point and he didn’t know what to say to the man grinning in front of him.

“I…I don’t know,” was what Jihoon decided to say. Soonyoung wasn’t fazed.

“Well, I’ll do it anyways. I’ll call you cute even if you hate me for it,” Soonyoung decided. Jihoon’s insides melted and he lowered his hand, his eyes moving back and forth between Soonyoung’s shining face and the accumulating snow on his porch.

“A-Alright, I guess…” Jihoon mumbled.

“Good.”

It was silent for a moment before Soonyoung spoke up one last time.

“Well, it is pretty late now, so I should probably get going,” Soonyoung announced softly.

“Ok,” Jihoon agreed, and in another moment of bravery, he leaned forward slightly and pulled Soonyoung’s hat over his head, just like the man had done to him before. Soonyoung reached his hands up, adjusting the hat so it no longer blocked his eyes and grinned at Jihoon. The boy stepped back, one hand on the doorframe the other on the door itself. “You’ll text me right?”

“Of course,” Soonyoung said enthusiastically, starting to take steps backwards. “Stay warm.”

Jihoon laughed loudly. “You too.”

Soonyoung nodded and called, “Goodnight Jihoon!”

“Goodnight Soonyoung,” Jihoon answered, giving the man one last smile for his travels. Soonyoung reciprocated the look before turning and heading down Jihoon’s walkway. “Don’t slip!” Jihoon shouted after him. Jihoon thought he heard laughter float above the wind.

“I won’t!” came Soonyoung’s answer.

Jihoon watched from the doorway as Soonyoung turned along the path, but shut the door before Soonyoung could walk around his car and see Jihoon’s eyes following him. Jihoon didn’t move for a minute, standing with his hand on the door knob and gauging his heart rate.

Once Jihoon thought his skin was pale once more he moved away from the door, taking a cleansing breath. He pulled off his shoes, dropping them near the door with a small  _ splat _ and scrunching his nose down at them before removing his jacket, hanging it up by the door. He shuffled through his house, entering his room and immediately changing his clothes, putting on something comfier for the night. He laid the clothes Soonyoung lent him over the back of his desk chair, planning on washing them before he returned them to their owner.

Jihoon’s shoulders dropped with a sudden exhaustion he didn’t know was flowing through him. He grabbed his phone and shook a hand through his hair, sending black strands over his eyes as he made his way into the living room, dropping his body onto the squishy couch cushions and knocking his glasses out of focus. He let them hang on the tip of his nose, not caring to fix them this time. Jihoon nearly fell asleep before he sat up quickly, grabbing the TV remote off of the coffee table and flicking on the TV without even looking. Lazily he rocked his head back against the couch so he didn’t have to move his glasses to see through them and flipped through the channels.

As he was about to give up hope of watching something he found a channel with a Marvel movie about to start. Jihoon promptly selected the channel, closing his eyes as he waited for the commercial to pass. As he waited his phone dinged, piercing the calming space around him. Jihoon’s eyebrows furrowed, reaching over and grasping around for a moment before his palm came in contact with the smooth back of his phone. He finally pinched the corner of his glasses and adjusted them, blinking when they were corrected. Jihoon clicked his phone, sitting up and nearly falling off the couch after observing the screen.

Right at the top of his notifications was a text from an unknown number. It read:

  
  


Hi Jihoon! This is Soonyoung. Just wanted to let you know I made it home, it was pretty bad out. Are you still warming up?

  
  


A smile busted Jihoon’s cheeks and he laughed lightly at the text he received, the movie beginning to play in front of him without even a glance from the boy.

So Soonyoung’s  _ that _ kind of guy. The kind who would text Jihoon right after they part ways.

Though after a moment of thought Jihoon decided he wouldn’t mind all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i realize it's pretty lengthy (i'm sorry~) but i've been writing this for a while and i finally managed to finish it and i really love it. i hope you enjoyed it as well! thanks for reading!
> 
> *V*


End file.
